ChibiUsa, Hotaru, and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by JustDance04
Summary: When darkness begins to spread in England, the two youngest Senshi are sent to investigate. Via Hogwarts. Follow the adventure as Sailors Chibi-Moon and Saturn investigate rapidly growing darkness. Rating may go up, depending on how twisted my mind gets.
1. Prologue

**I love SMHP fanfics. I also love the two youngest Senshi. Not many people like Chibi-Usa, but she's my favorite character. And it's hard not to like Hotaru. So I decided to combine them into one.**

**You may find that this fic is not as well written as my other two. That's because I'm working alone this time, without the help of my brother, legomaster00156.**

**Anyways, this fic is set in third-year, so it won't be very long. This is because when I write sequels(yes, I will write sequels, whether I have interest or not), I wanted some Hogsmeade scenes when the girls get to third-year. And if I set it in fourth year, like I had planned, they would only get one Hogsmeade visit before it was banned for the year. You know, due to the whole Katie Bell incident.**

**The timeline for the Senshi here...I may mess you up with my convoluted timeline and my mix of the anime and manga. It's sometime after they faced Pharoah 90, before Nehellenia, and Saturn is already fully awakened. Part of the reason I did this was that I don't like Saturn's Super form. It ruins the feel of her being the Senshi of Destruction. So Chibi-Usa doesn't have a permanent Super form either.**

**I'm confusing myself, so I'm going to leave it there and let you try to figure itself out on your own.**

**The other Senshi won't be much help here because they will be in Japan, so they will only be called over in emergencies.**

**The series official name is the Chronicles of the Magic Adventures of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, but that is WAY too long. So it'll be 'Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and the (insert name of book here).**

**I'm starting to ramble, so I'll just get on with the story.**

Hotaru Tomoe had a good life. She was never home alone due to having three adoptive parents, her family didn't have money problems because one of her parents was a famous violinist and another was a famous racer, she was a model student, and she had the most wonderful best friend in the world.

And none of that mattered to her in the face of who, and what, she was.

She was and always would be Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Senshi of destruction, darkness, and birth. The small ten-year-old girl was responsible whenever a planet died. She was the reincarnation of what was, in the Silver Millenium, considered a dark being. Her parents loved her, but always kept a wary eye because of who she was. She was-

"Hi Hotaru. What are you doing?"

-having her introductory narration interrupted.

"You interrupted my introduction," Hotaru complained from where she sat in a tree.

"Sorry, Hotaru. I didn't know."

"Couldn't you tell by the narrator speaking and the dramatic camera angles?"

"We're in a fanfiction. There are no camera angles. There are no cameras unless one of us uses one."

Small Lady Usagi Tsukino, more commonly known as Chibi-Usa, was Hotaru's best friend. She also wasn't from this time period. She came from the 30th Century, the time of Crystal Tokyo. She had come to the past to receive Sailor Senshi training. She was Sailor Chibi-Moon, the future Sailor Moon. She was the crown princess of the Neo Silver Millenium. She, like Hotaru, was only ten, at least in terms of physical and mental state, but she too had a heavy weight on her shoulders. Her weight, however, was still considerably lighter than Hotaru's.

"Okay, now that's just no fair. You get a full introduction and I get half of one," Hotaru whined.

"Hotaru, to be fair, your intro would take forever. Now come out of that tree. I wanna go get ice cream."

"Chibi-Usa, you don't have enough money. Neither do I. Unless you can blackmail Usagi again, we can't get ice cream."

Chibi-Usa's face fell as Hotaru jumped out of the tree.

"Don't be upset, Chibi-Usa. I'm sure we'll find SOMETHING to do."

{~X~}

"You know what's coming, don't you?" the one with sea-green hair asked from her point at the window.

"Yes. The darkness there grows. I'm afraid we will have to send Senshi to investigate," the woman with dark green answered.

"Which ones?"

"The ones who'll get in the easiest, of course."

"But Small Lady isn't even a full Senshi."

"I know. We will be sending her on a dangerous mission. But it has to be done."

"She won't be able to return to the future for a long time, Setsuna. You of all people would know that."

"I know that, Michiru. But I also know that the darkness there could spread and harm the rise of Crystal Tokyo."

"And remember, Michiru. Hotaru isn't effective in battle on her own, due to not having offensive attacks that won't inflict harm upon herself." The short-haired sandy blonde asked, having risen from her seat behind the other two Senshi.

"I know, Haruka," Michiru said.

"Then you are agreed?" Setsuna asked.

"...yes."

"Very well then. We will speak to the other Senshi, so we can leave for England as soon as possible."

**How was it? I'm not good at conveying emotions, I know. I can never describe voices the way they sound in my head. That's part of the reason I'm writing this. I want to be a better writer. I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**

**I wanted to incorporate Diana into this chapter, but she'll have to wait. I couldn't fit her in. But don't worry, she'll be coming to Hogwarts as well.**

**Please rate and review!**

_**JustDance04**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Wow. 16 hits in a period of less than 24 hours. And I admit to it being not that well written.**

**I forgot to mention this last chapter, but all the fourth-wall-breaking was me getting it out of my system before I settle down and get serious. Don't worry. I won't break the fourth wall from now on.**

Chapter 1

"Setsuna-mama, please tell me why we have to meet at the shrine. You've been avoiding it ever since you announced the meeting yesterday," Hotaru asked.

"You will see, Hotaru. All I can tell you is it of urgent importance to the rise of Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna answered, with a firm look on her face as she led her adoptive daughter up the staircase leading to Hikawa Shrine.

As they reached the top, they saw the other Senshi. Usagi and the Inners were all in school uniform, while Chibi-Usa was dressed in a black mid-length shirt under a pink tank top with a pair of khaki capris. Haruka and Michiru were both dressed in clothes for a violin recital.

"So... Why are we here?" Hotaru asked.

Haruka was the first to answer. "We need you and Chibi-Usa for an important mission."

"What kind of mission?" Chibi-Usa asked both curiously and excitedly.

"There has been a growing darkness in England and we need you two to investigate," Setsuna answered.

"But why can't one of you do it?" the pink-haired princess asked.

"Because you will have to investigate through the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"... The what now?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was established about several hundred years after the fall of the Silver Millenium. But the world it's from existed long before that."

"You are making no sense, Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said, confused.

"I know. I remember Endymion telling me stories about that world in the Silver Millenium. It's the world where Beryl originated, isn't it?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, you're confusing me," Chibi-Usa said.

"It's the world of wizards and witches. You two will pretend to be witches-in-training and get into Hogwarts. You will then investigate the darkness, staying in Hogwarts as many years as needed to defeat it," Michiru responded.

"What? You? YEARS? We're going to be gone for YEARS?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Well, you always have Christmas and summer breaks," Rei answered.

"How long does this school go?" Hotaru asked.

"Seven years," Ami responded.

"Wha? Seven years?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't worry. If all goes well, you'll be able to leave after two or three years, at most," Michiru said. This calmed the agitated girls down a little. "Once you have both been accepted, we will leave for England."

"So... how do they get accepted?" Makoto asked.

"They turn eleven," Haruka answered.

"...That's, like, three months. And that's only for MY birthday...er...rebirthday," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, and Chibi-Usa's birthday isn't until June 30." Makoto said.

"Well, yes, but you didn't think you would enter the school immediately, did you?" Setsuna asked.

"Well...no...but..." Hotaru started.

"Forget that. How are we going to get accepted to a British school when we live in Japan?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"We have already contacted Professor Dumbledore. He is arranging for you two to be accepted," Haruka answered.

"Okay...but we're not witches. We're Senshi. We can only use magic when transformed," Chibi-Usa pointed out.

"When you get your wands, you should be able to channel magic through them to cast spells," Michiru responded.

"Wands?" Hotaru asked.

"That is correct. A wizard is useless without his wand," Setsuna answered.

"So...if we go the whole seven years at Hogwarts, I won't be able to return to the future until I'm seventeen?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Hm...I suppose I could permit you to visit once or twice, but for the most part, no, you can't return to the future," Setsuna replied.

"So... when do we leave for this school?" Hotaru asked.

"... I don't know. It will be in the acceptance letter," Michiru responded.

"What about-" Chibi-Usa began.

"That's enough questions you two. I think you've exhausted the info they can give you," Ami said.

"Okay..." the ten-year-olds said in unison.

{~X~}

"Hotaru...what do you think will happen when we go to England?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I don't know, Chibi-Usa. But we better practice our English," Hotaru answered playfully, giving her best friend a little shove.

"Hey, no fair!" Chibi-Usa complained, pushing Hotaru back. The two girls started laughing and taking turns pushing each other. After a while, however, Chibi-Usa's laugh started to die and she ceased pushing Hotaru.

"Chibi-Usa, what's wrong?" the raven-haired girl asked, worried.

"...I'm scared," Chibi-Usa whispered.

"Scared? Why? You were excited about having a mission earlier."

"That was before I knew we would be in England."

"Chibi-Usa, don't worry. I'll be there with you."

"I know, but I never thought I might go seven years before returning to the 30th century."

"Setsuna-mama said you might get to visit."

"Visit. Once or twice. Hotaru, I don't think I can go seven years and only see my mother twice."

"Be strong, Chibi-Usa. We're Sailor Senshi. We can pull through."

Chibi-Usa pulled her knees up her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, before resting her forehead on her knees.

"I'm not a proper Senshi yet, Hotaru. If I were a proper Senshi, I would be back in the 30th Century fighting as the new Sailor Moon. But I'm not. I'm...I'm a failure."

Hotaru stood up, her lips set in a firm line.

"That is it! You are not a failure! Being a failure would mean you gave up! A Sailor Senshi is successful so long as she keeps fighting! So unless you WANT to be a failure, well, then, missy, you better get yourself together! The Chibi-Usa I know keeps on fighting! Now stand up and pull yourself together!" Hotaru finished her speech by grabbing Chibi-Usa's arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Hotaru..." Chibi-Usa's eyes showed surprise, before she smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks, Hotaru. That was just what I needed to hear."

"Now come on," Hotaru said.

"Come where?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Usagi and the others are having a pajama party and I wanna crash it!"

"Hotaru..."

"Don't 'Hotaru' me! We're stopping by my house to grab my pajamas, then we're crashing the party!" Hotaru pulled her friend away, laughing as they ran down the path towards Hotaru's house.

Chapter End

**Well, that was Chapter 1. I honestly had no idea where I was going with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa's talk. I had the first few sentences in my mind and went from there.**

**And I just realized I forgot Diana. Again. Oh, well. She WILL be at Hogwarts. Trust me.**

**Next chapter takes place after a timeskip. The girls will have gotten their letters and will be off to England! Meaning it will be significantly longer than this one as they shop in Diagon Alley. Then it will get better as we get to the parts in my mind.**


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**The story has way more hits for a prologue and 1st chapter then I would have thought possible.**

**The Sailor Senshi are coming to London! Look out, England!**

**I know it's been regular text so far, but now they're in England and will be speaking English so from now on and for future reference:**

_Italics_=thought

Regular=English

[In Brackets]=Japanese

Chapter 2

The four Outer Senshi and Chibi-Usa, who had Diana(who had been ordered to shut up) in her purse, were gathered on the side of a busy street.

["Welcome to London. All your wizarding needs can be fulfilled here,"] Setsuna said with a smile.

["Fantastic, Setsuna-mama. Now if you don't mind me asking...Where do we buy this stuff?"] Hotaru asked.

["Diagon Alley, of course,"] Michiru said.

["Of course. So please tell me...WHY THE HECK IS IT NOT ON THE MAP!"] Chibi-Usa yelled, causing heads to turn her way and making her blush.

"I suppose we should start speaking in English. These people are probably staring partly because they have no idea what you just said. You know, to get into the habit. Since we'll live here for the next 2 months until they leave. And, Chibi-Usa, please be quiet," Haruka said.

"Sorry Haruka..."

{~X~}

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. It's the entrance to Diagon Alley," Michiru said.

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that it's not on the map?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. Diagon Alley is hidden behind the Leaky Cauldron. In turn, the Leaky Cauldron is invisible to Muggle eyes."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people."

"Oh."

The group of eleven walked into the bar and made their way around tables.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the barman asked.

"No, sir. We're just passing through," Haruka answered.

"Please, call me Tom. Everyone does. Where are you from anyway? You seem to have an accent."

"We moved here from Japan."

"Hm. Don't believe I've ever met Japanese wizards before. Well, have fun."

"Thank you...Tom."

The group moved into the back. Setsuna approached the brick wall and started tapping bricks in a sequence. The bricks started moving to reveal an entrance to a bustling street. As the Senshi walked, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa stared around in wonder of their new world. As they walked down the street, noticed the large white building they were slowly approaching.

"What's that?" Hotaru asked, pointing to the building.

"That's our first stop. Gringotts Wizard Bank. The safest and only wizard bank around," Haruka answered.

"How the heck do you know so much about this world already?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Silver Millenium memories," Michiru answered. "That and we have the guardian of the space-time stream standing next to us."

"Okay. So how are we going to get wizard money?"

"If what Mamoru told us is true, the vault for the Earth royalty should still exist from the Silver Millenium and Chibi-Usa should be able to open it, due to her heritage. If not, we can always exchange Muggle currency."

"What if it exists and Chibi-Usa can't open it. Would they still let us exchange Muggle currency, instead?" Hotaru asked. The look in Chibi-Usa's eyes told them she was wondering the same thing.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen," Haruka responded.

_Gee, thanks. I feel so much less worried now,_ Chibi-Usa thought, sarcastically thought as they walked down the street.

"Well, here we are at Gringotts. Let's hope all goes well," Setsuna said.

_Yep. Feeling more and more secure by the minute, _Chibi-Usa continued in her sarcastic inner monologue.

The five walked into the bank, which was apparently run by goblins. Hotaru grabbed Michiru's skirt and hid her face in it. They came up to the front, where a goblin was sitting with a ledger. When he finally looked up, Haruka cleared her throat.

"We would like to access the Earth Kingdom vault," she requested in a clear voice, causing heads to turn her way.

The goblin stared at her before answering. "Impossible. That vault hasn't been opened for thousands of years. It needs the touch of a descendant of the Earth Kingdom royalty and the line died out with Endymion."

"Not quite," Michiru said, picking up Chibi-Usa and standing her in front of the goblin. "When Endymion died, he was reincarnated as Mamoru Chiba in Tokyo and this little girl right here is his daughter."

"I'm not sure that would-"

"He has all memories of his past life, can take the form of Prince Endymion, and retains all powers. Including the stupid rose thing. This girl IS the princess of Earth."

"And we can trust you because..."

"Dang it, Haruka! I told you we should have brought Mamoru along, but you said he wouldn't be needed! Now look where we are!" Setsuna said angrily.

"I know," Chibi-Usa said. She pulled a heart-shaped locket out of her shirt and held it up in front of the goblin. She flipped it open to show a picture Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity with Chibi-Usa in front of the Crystal Palace.

"I hail from the future, returned to the past for training as a Sailor Warrior. In this picture, I stand with my parents, King and Queen of the earth, in front of the Crystal Palace, in Crystal Tokyo, capitol of the Neo Silver Millenium," she said in a regal tone.

"This appears to be well-fabricated, to the point that I believe it could be real. But only one test will show whether you are lying or not. Come with me," the goblin answered, getting down and motioning. "If any magical enchantment is involved, the Thief's Downfall will reveal the truth. If nothing magical is involved, we shall see by way of the door to the vault."

"What's the Thief's Downfall?"

"A waterfall that washes away all forms of magical enchantment."

"Oh. Then we're good. Except we'll get all wet."

They loaded onto a cart, which appeared to be on some sort of mine track.

"You girls might want to hold on tight," the goblin said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked as the cart started. She got her answer as the cart zoomed down the track. All she heard was rushing wind and Chibi-Usa screaming in her ear.

"There's the Thief's Downfall," the goblin said just before they passed through it to the high-security vaults. They continued down the path until the goblin stopped the cart in front of platform with a box full of metal on it.

"Take a clapper," the goblin said.

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"It will make the dragon retreat." At this, Hotaru's eyes widened and she hid in Michiru's skirt again. Haruka pulled out five clappers from the box and handed one to each Senshi. They walked around a corner and saw the dragon. It immediately tried to attack them, but the goblin started banging the clapper, making it retreat some. At this, the Senshi each started banging their clappers until they got around the dragon to the vault, which bared the Earth symbol on it.

"This will show if you are truly Endymion's daughter. Try to open the vault," the goblin told Chibi-Usa. "If you cannot, you will be found to be lying and will be arrested for attempted robbery."

Chibi-Usa, scared of what would happen if it didn't work, took a deep breath and placed her hand on the vault. It immediately started glowing gold and the door swung open. She immediately breathed a sigh of relief that it worked. The goblin meanwhile, showed a mix of emotions, some scarier than others.

"I suppose you are the Earth's Princess. But if any evidence is provided otherwise-"

"I will be arrested for attempted robbery. I know," Chibi-Usa answered, not caring that she was ticking off a goblin as she was just so happy that the vault opened.

"Very well. Take as much as you need."

Chibi-Usa and the others walked into the vault.

"Remember to only take what we need for your Hogwarts supplies. You have no need for spending money at Hogwarts until third-year, so we'll help you count out how much you will need," Michiru said.

They counted out money until Haruka declared they had enough for supplies and as much spending money as the two girls would need. The walked out of the vault and it closed behind them.

"Thank you, sir, for your help. And believing that Small Lady here is the Princess," Setsuna said to the goblin. "Not many people in this time period would believe her. Although if you don't mind, we would like to keep her true identity quiet. We don't want the time stream messed up."

The goblin's looked like it might have softened, maybe, like it may have actually been possible for it to happen, at being thanked, before he responded with," Pick up your clappers. We have to get back around the dragon."

The Senshi obeyed. When they got back to the surface, they once again thanked the Goblin and departed from Gringotts.

"So...where to first?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I would think robes first. Get that out of the way," Haruka answered. They started down the street and turned into a shop labeled 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Chibi-Usa pointed out that the title was rather lengthy. Haruka approached the woman standing in the front.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Our little girl and her friends will be attending Hogwarts this year and-"

"I've heard enough. Bring them over here and we'll measure them," the woman answered. The girls stood still and did whatever the woman and her assistant said as they were measured. After the measurements were done being taken, the woman walked in the back and came out with six robes. She handed Hotaru the larger three, as she was taller than Chibi-Usa. Her assistant came out with the rest of the uniform.

"Here you girls go. I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts, keep your grades up, and keep an eye out for Snape and Filch."

"Thank you, ma'am," the girls said in unison.

They walked out of the shop and continued down the street. One by one they crossed off the things on their list, until they came to the single most important item. The wand. They walked into Ollivander's and waited until an old man came out.

"I was wondering when you two would arrive," he said, creeping the two of them out. "You first," he told Chibi-Usa. She approached him while Hotaru sat down on the floor, with Diana jumping in her lap. Hotaru then proceeded to bury her face in Michiru's skirt. Again.

_Okay, I HAVE to stop doing this,_ she thought before pulling her face out again.

Ollivander handed Chibi-Usa a wand.

"Elm, dragon heartstring, 10 ¼ inches, springy. Try it," he told her. She waved the wand and something shot out of it, hit the counter, bounces off, and almost hit Hotaru. "Not that one," he said, pulling the wand away from her and handing her a different one. They repeated this process until he handed her one last one.

"Japanese cherry wood, unicorn hair, 9 and a half inches, sturdy," he said. She took the wand and felt her hand go warm. Small multicolored sparks danced out of it. Ollivander smiled. "Take good care of your wand," he told her as she sat down and Hotaru walked up to him. They went through a process similar to Chibi-Usa's. He handed her a wand, something bad happened, he took the wand away, and handed her a new one. Eventually, he handed her one he described as "mahogany, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, and bendy." Purple streaks came out of it and he smiled again. Haruka payed him for the wands and they walked out, the girls looking in awe at the creations in their hands.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the school year to begin," Setsuna said.

Chapter end

**Man, that was a long chapter. Long enough for me to consider splitting it.**

**The Earth Kingdom vault thing I did because it made sense for the Earth royalty to have had a vault. And considering how old Ollivander's is, I would think Gringotts dates back far enough. I was originally going to have Mamoru come along as proof, but it's more fun with suspicious goblins.**

**Diana still hasn't spoken. At least I remembered to mention her, or it might seem like they left her in Japan.**


	4. Chapter 3: WHAT IS THAT THING!

**I realize last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be. It looks longer on my writer than it does on FF.**

**Wow. This story provided most of the hits for the month of October. It's only been five days.**

**We're getting on the train and heading to Hogwarts!*pulls train whistle* ALL ABOARD!**

Chapter 3

"Well, the ticket says platform 9 ¾. So...it has to be somewhere between platforms 9 and 10. So why can I only see a brick pillar?" Hotaru asked.

"Here, let me show you," Haruka said, smiling, right before she pushed Hotaru through. She motioned for Chibi-Usa, who's left eye had started twitching, to follow. They walked through the barrier to find Hotaru with her arms crossed and huffing madly.

"Haruka-papaaaa," she started to complain.

"Now, Hotaru. Haruka was playing with you," Michiru said gently.

"We should move to make way for other students," Setsuna said. The others nodded and they pushed their carts containing their supplies, and, on Chibi-Usa's cart, a gray crescent-mooned kitten in a carrier, towards the entrance to the train.

"Now you remember what we told you?" Setsuna began.

"Try to get in the same house, find someplace where we can transform and train, and keep an eye out for Sirius Black," Chibi-Usa answered.

"And?"

"Keep our grades up..."

"Good. Just because you're going to this school for other reasons doesn't give you an excuse for failing in your classes."

"I know..."

"It's 10:30. The train pulls out in half an hour. You two will probably want to find a compartment and load your stuff into it soon," Haruka told them, looking at her watch.

"Yes, Haruka-papa," Hotaru answered. The three older Senshi each hugged the girls before the two loaded onto the train.

"Wait, before you go! I almost forgot! Here's your lunch. From what I understand, the trolley on the train is rather heavy on sugar. And I thought you might want to have Japanese food before you're at Hogwarts," Michiru said, handing each girl a sack with their name on it in Japanese. They thanked her and got on the train. Once they found an empty compartment, they loaded their luggage and ran to the window, where they could see the Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna waving to them. The girls opened the window and waved back until the train started to move. Even then they kept waving. They waved until their car was out of the station and they could no longer see the other Outer Senshi.

They settled down in the compartment and Chibi-Usa opened the carrier to let Diana out.

"Don't worry, Diana. You can speak. Just not too loudly and if you hear anyone coming you shut it," she told the kitten.

"Thank you. It's so hard staying silent," Diana answered.

"I know, Diana. But you have to play mindless cat around other people. Even in the wizard world, cats don't talk. So, Hotaru. We have all day till we get to Hogwarts. What'cha wanna do?"

Hotaru smiled before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pack of cards. They sat down on the floor and started playing card games. Crazy Eights, Go Fish, Old Maid, you name it, they played it. After a while they ate their lunches and settled down on the benches. Hotaru was beginning to nod off when the train stopped. They immediately stood up. Hotaru pulled out the Saturn Lip Rod, while Chibi-Usa unclasped her Prism Heart Compact. Both stood in stances to transform if necessary, when the door opened to reveal the most horrifying thing either girl had ever seen. It floated off the ground, with no visible feet. It wore a ragged cloak with the hood up and the only part of it's body visible, it's hands, were comprised of rotting flesh. When the girls saw it, the temperature in the room dropped and the girls started having flashes of horrible times for them. Hotaru saw her time fighting herself as Mistress 9, and fighting Pharoah 90 from the inside. Chibi-Usa flashed back to when she was taken over by the power of the Evil Black Crystal and made into Black Lady. Hotaru grabbed the edge of a bench to keep from collapsing, while Chibi-Usa sank to her knees. The creature came closer to her, while she was filled with desperation. She started seeing black at the edge of her vision, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Moon...prism...power...make..." she faltered. She was lying on the floor now and about to faint, as Hotaru already had, and she barely got out the last word. "...up..." There was a flash of pink light, then she found herself stronger, transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. She materialized her Pink Moon Stick into her hand.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack," she said, hoarsely. She shot a spray of hearts at the monster, which seemed to mildly annoy it. At least enough to make the thing turn around and leave. She then blacked out.

Scene break...

Chibi-Usa awoke to find herself staring at her own hand. Her own gloveless hand, meaning she must have lost her transformation. She then realized she was lying on one of the benches, with a shaky Hotaru sitting next to her head. The last difference she noticed was a chain across the compartment door.

"Oh, Small Lady, you're awake. Thank goodness," she heard a small, squeaky, and all together familiar voice say. She stared upwards to find Diana staring down at her from the luggage rack. "I was worried about you. You've been out for an hour."

"An hour!" Chibi-Usa shot up from her seat, staring at Diana.

"At least that's what Hotaru's watch says."

"We think that the effects of that creature, combined with you using your power, resulted in you being unconscious longer than myself," Hotaru said. She was rummaging through her lunch sack until she pulled something out. "Here it is," she said pulling it out.

"What the heck is that? A chocolate bar?" Chibi-Usa asked, staring at it.

"Yes. I found it in my sack and decided I would keep it a secret and that we could split it later. I'm guessing now is the time to split it."

"Why are you talking about sharing chocolate when we just attacked by some hideous creature of the dark borne from who-knows-what that sucked all our-"

"Shut up and eat your half."

"Okay." Chibi-Usa had no idea why her friend thought this was the time to be eating chocolate, but she took her share anyway. She was soon glad she did, for when she ate it, a warm feeling spread through her and she longer felt despair. As soon as she swallowed the last bite, she looked to her friend as if to question how she knew that would work.

"I didn't know it would work. I just knew that when I eat chocolate, I feel better."

"That's because chocolate is scientifically proven to aid in the release of endorphins, or happy hormones," Diana said from above. They looked up at the kitten. "I read Usagi's science textbook."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is you two get dressed in your uniforms."

"Sheesh, Diana. You sound like your mother," Chibi-Usa said. The girls pulled out their uniforms and threw them on over their clothes. They then retrieved the Lip Rod and Heart Compact from where they had fallen under the benches and put them in their pockets. They unlocked the door, which Diana confessed to having locked after they fainted to avoid people coming in and asking questions. When questioned as to how she locked it, she replied that involved several jumps and hanging on the chain by her teeth.

"So, Chibi-Usa, Diana tells me you fought the thing off with your powers," Hotaru said as they waited for the train to stop.

"Yes and no. I drove it away, but it was sort of like 'I don't suppose this pink-haired spore is going to give up trying to assault me with little hearts anytime soon, so I guess I'll leave.'"

"So, more of you mildly annoyed the thing?"

"Yes. Exactly like that."

"Hm. Well, let's not speak of this to anyone, please?"

"Agreed."

Scene break...

The girls walked off the train, wondering where to go, when they heard a shout for first-years. They followed to find a rather large man who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, the new groundskeeper and the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Hotaru wanted to say something about his size, but decided that would be rude. After all the first-years gathered, the were guided to a lake and instructed to climb into the boats. They sailed across the lake and to a giant castle, which Chibi-Usa identified from her books as Hogwarts. After hiking into the castle, they congregated in a room where a stern-looking teacher spoke to them. She told them about Houses, rules, and being Sorted and blah blah blah blah BLAH. Or at least that's what Chibi-Usa heard.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the new students filed in. Professor McGonagall put down a stool with a hat on it. When the hat burst into song, Chibi-Usa fell backwards. After the song, McGonagall started calling for students in alphabetical order. When she got to the Ts one of the first names called was 'Tomoe, Hotaru'. Nervously, Hotaru sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on her head.

"_Hm...You seem like you would make a good Slytherin_..." the hat told her.

Hotaru, remembering what the hat had said about Slytherin in it's song replied, _Oh, no, please! ANYTHING, but Slytherin!_

"_Are you sure?"_

_YES! My life, and the life I had before it, have had enough of cunning, ambitious, and dark people to last me a third lifetime!_

"_Hm...Very well, then." _The hat answered before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

Thankful, Hotaru jumped up from her seat and placed the hat down, before running to the Gryffindor table. When Chibi-Usa sat down, she didn't even have to mentally fight the thing before it shouted Gryffindor. She ran over and sat down by Hotaru to watch the rest of the Sorting. After the list was finished, Dumbledore stood up and started speaking. Apparently, the creature-borne-from-darkness was called a dementor. And was supposed to be checking for Sirius Black, the escaped convict. So of course the two Senshi were wondering why it attacked two little girls. Hotaru made a mental note to look up dementors when they got the chance. After the speech, food somehow ended up on the table and the feast began.

"So why do you have pink hair and such a strange hairstyle?" one of the older kids asked Chibi-Usa.

"Pink hair is genetics from my maternal grandmother. The hairstyle is an altered form of my mother's. Her hair has little balls instead tri-corns. And before you ask, the red eyes are from somewhere down my father's line. Not sure when from, though. Now please stop asking me questions," she answered, while piling food on her plate. The other students stared as the little slip of a girl started inhaling food as though she hadn't eaten in days. Hotaru noticed their stares and told them that a large appetite was in her genetics.

After the meal was over and Chibi-Usa had consumed enough food for someone three times her size, the feast ended and the people left for their dorms. The girls, along with the other Gryffindor first-years, were guided to the common room by the prefects. They decided to sit in the common room before heading to bed. They noted one of the students who fit the description of the famous Harry Potter, who also happened to be Sirius Black's target. To make sure, Hotaru approached another student and asked them. After a while, the girls decided to head to bed, in preparation for their first day of classes the next day.

Chapter End

**C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't at least suspect the dementor encounter. They feed on pain and suffering and I believe the experiences these two went through would be delicious to those horrid monsters. I several ways for that to play out, but ultimately I decided on the one here. Don't worry. The girls will learn Patronus, most likely through the DA in two years, and it WILL be more effective. But I can imagine a dementor leaving because it finds the girl shooting him with pink hearts annoying. I did this one because I had no idea how the girls would get Sorted otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 4: HE'S HEEERRREEE!

**Sorry that this update took so long. School. And I've been reading other fanfictions. Mostly Reminiscence, another SMHP fic by Requiem of Fire. I highly recommend it.**

**This chapter, we're gonna timeskip. And we're gonna do that a lot this story. It will be better once I can get to the next book. It's exceedingly hard combining a story about first-years into a the third book. Especially with Lupin. DADA is going to be extremely difficult, with teachers switching out every year.**

Chapter 4

After a couple of weeks at Hogwarts, the girls had adjusted to life at Hogwarts. They still spoke in Japanese when alone or when they needed to have a private conversation in a crowded room, but for the most part they had adjusted to English, except for the occasional, "What?" when somebody said something they didn't know.

Chibi-Usa had a knack for Potions, not that Snape would say anything about it. He even called her a show-off once. Along with Potions, she was good at Herbology and flying. Hotaru specialized in Charms, and Transfiguration. Both girls had a tendency to sleep or games on their parchment during History of Magic, and both were fine in Astronomy. Even if Chibi-Usa told Professor Sinistra that she thought there was once a kingdom on the moon and that an evil witch from Earth who was overtaken by a dark spirit that had been banished from the sun was responsible for it's downfall. Needless to say, Gryffindor lost points that class. They were excellent in DADA, which earned them more than one compliment from Professor Lupin.

Oh, yeah. And Chibi-Usa had a crush on another Gryffindor boy.

In terms of their mission, they had found nothing. Diana made regular patrols around the Hogwarts premises and the girls patrolled the Forbidden Forest as often as possible. Which wasn't very often. Nothing of note actually happened, however, until the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend trip.

Break to an actual scene...

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had come back from yet another fruitless search of the grounds. It was hard to cover as much ground as possible without revealing their identity. As it was, there were rumors spreading of a monster in the forest, that had a giant blade ten feet tall(that part was exaggerated. The Silence Glaive is six feet), spiked purple feet(also exaggerated. And how does one confuse boots with feet?), furry pink ears(yes, tricorn odango do look like ears. They, don't, however, look furry), and rode a giant rabbit(okay, now where did that one even come from? Hogwarts students like mangling rumors, don't they?).

Once the girls realized there was a trip to Hogsmeade, they thought it could be dangerous since, even though he wasn't allowed, Sirius Black might think Harry was in Hogsmeade and try to attack students. Therefore, the girls found themselves sneaking out of Hogwarts to get to Hogsmeade. Now to figure out how. Hotaru suggested they slip into the crowd of leaving students, but Chibi-Usa pointed out that she was known across the school as the pink-haired first-year. Diana suggested they try turning invisible, but Hotaru said they hadn't learned that yet. They debated for a while. Eventually, they decided they were going nowhere and should just try something. They found themselves wandering the Forbidden Forest in hopes of finding something. They didn't find any ways to Hogsmeade, but they did find out that the deeper you went into the forest the creepier it got. They soon decided to head back to the castle, so they turned and left the forest. As they de-transformed and slipped back to the castle, they didn't realize someone was watching them.

The girls traipsed back to the castle and up to the Common Room, where they collapsed on the couch. Diana was sleeping in front of the fire with Granger's hideous cat-thing, but woke up when she heard the girls. Making sure no one was around, she started asking questions.

"So how did it go?" she asked quietly.

"About as well as expected. That is to say, not at all," Hotaru answered as Chibi-Usa picked up Diana and started stroking her.

"That's bad. If it keeps like this, we'll never catch Black in time."

"You know, I've been thinking. What do we actually know about Sirius Black?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"That he killed thirteen men with one curse, was thrown into wizard prison for twelve years, escaped somehow, and is now trying to kill Harry Potter," Hotaru answered in a bit of a monotone.

"Yes, but how much do we REALLY know about him? We should research him."

"Research? What is there to research?"

"His genealogy?"

"How would his genealogy help us in any way, shape, or form!" Hotaru practically yelled, causing a prefect to come down.

"What are you two yelling about?" the prefect asked.

"Quidditch," was Chibi-Usa's automatic response, confusing the fifth-year. "We're researching famous Quidditch players and I thought we could look up genealogy on one of them." A look of realization fluttered across the prefect's face, before he looked confused again. Trying not to figure out the minds of the two first-years, he left back upstairs.

Deciding they were getting nowhere with discussing Sirius Black, the girls sat down on the floor and played card games until dinnertime. The girls walked down to dinner, having one train of thought.

_I wonder when Black will make a move_.

The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table, Chibi-Usa sitting as close as she could to her crush, which conveniently placed them near Potter and his friends. After dinner, the girls arose with the other Gryffindors to head back to the common room. When they arrived there, they found the Fat Lady's portrait slashed and the Fat Lady nowhere to be found. After an explanation from Peeves the Poltergeist, the entire school was ordered back to the Great Hall for the night. To the other people, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru looked terrified. They had practiced putting on masks to hide their true feelings, which were _Dang it, we should be patrolling now!_

POV change...

Diana the Moon Kitten heard about Sirius' attempted entrance via Crookshanks. As she knew the girls would never be able to patrol tonight, she slipped out and ran to the forest. She kept a wary eye out for the murderer, but never found anything. After coming across a giant black dog, she turned and ran. After an hour or so, she turned back and trudged back to the castle, upset they had lost the first lead they had gotten. Once back to the castle, she asked Mrs. Norris(horrid cat, by the way, but Diana made an effort to keep on good terms with her) where the students were. Getting her answer, she walked to the Great Hall.

POV change...

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were pretending to sleep when one of the doors creaked open. Everybody's head shot up, then went down when they realized it was a kitten. Diana walked through the crowd until she reached the girls, where she curled up between their heads.

"I looked as hard as I could, but he would be gone by now," she whispered softly.

"We know. We'll do a patrol tomorrow, but any trail will probably be lost by then," Chibi-Usa whispered back, just as softly. With wands and transformation items under their pillows, the girls fell asleep.

Scene break...

After students were permitted to leave the Great Hall the next day, the girls gathered their items and left in a hurry. After a stop by Gryffindor tower, now guarded by some exasperating knight guy, to change clothes, the girls ran down to the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.

"SATURN POWER!" Hotaru yelled.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"MAKE-UP!" they shouted together.

There was a flash of pink and purple light and there stood the Senshi. Hotaru held out her left hand and Chibi-Usa held out her right and the Silence Glaive and Pink Moon Stick appeared in their respective hands. They ran into the forest, hoping to find something.

POV change...

She wasn't sure. She figured the two girls must be the Sailor Senshi, but she wasn't sure. She did know why she didn't recognize them, though. She had been there the summer before Chamber of Secrets was opened. She had seen when the Muggle news reporters hounded the Senshi and asked for their real identities.

"_We will not tell you our identities," Sailor Moon had replied._

"_Wouldn't that kill the fun, knowing who we are?" Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Moon's apparent future replacement, had asked._

"_Of course, for any normal heroes it would be glaringly obvious who they were if they disguised as us," Mars had said._

"_But we're not normal heroes," Mercury had said, computer in hand. "Our tiaras generate an energy, preventing anyone from physically recognizing us."_

"_And that's all we'll say on the subject," Jupiter had said, before putting her hand over the camera and refusing to move it._

The girl giggled slightly. That trip to Tokyo had been eventful, that was for sure. She had never told anyone about the Senshi, figuring it wasn't important here and no one would believe her anyway. Then she saw the pink-haired first-year, Chibi-Usa, and her mysterious sidekick, Hotaru. She had been looking out a tower window one day, when she saw them slip into the Forbidden Forest. She watched them for a while afterwards, never catching them. Then yesterday, she came back from Hogsmeade early and checked the forest. She hid behind a tree and stayed there until she saw pink and purple light cast on the trees in front of her. Turning around, she saw the two students with strange items in their hands, which they slipped in their pockets.

Now she was following them once again, determined to catch them this time. She hid in one of the bushes around the clearing where the girls stopped. She saw the girl pull out the items again and lift them up in the air

"SATURN POWER!"

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!"

And in a flash, before her stood Sailor Chibi Moon and the Senshi known for being creepy and only using a defensive attack, Sailor Saturn. The girls materialized their weapons in their hands, then ran off into the forest.

The girl stood up and ran out of the forest. She had seen enough and knew that something big must be happening or the girls would be attending a wizard school closer to their home. Or, possibly, they weren't even witches at all. Either way, the girl had a big secret on her hands and she was going to have to hide it. Even from the Senshi themselves.

Chapter end

**Okay, I will let you people guess who the mysterious girl is and who Chibi-Usa's crush is. Tell me in a review! Not that I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. Here's a recap list of data.**

**The Crush: A Gryffindor.**

**The Mysterious Girl: At least second-year, if you haven't figured that out, and has visited Tokyo.**

**Mmmm... Hard... For you... Rate! Review!**


End file.
